Love Therapy
by Carebeark5
Summary: Continuation of my previous fic. Getting to know you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the kiss they shared in the movie theater Jordan couldn't stop thinking about Rafe Hernandez. She didn't think it was possible for her to think about him anymore than she already did but she had been wrong. When the kiss intensified she had quickly pulled away, "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She started to protest but she knew that she had wanted him to kiss her she had wanted it for a while now. Wondered what it would be like and it was so much better than she had imagined.

"You kissed me back." He said with a grin.

"I know but Rafe, this is wrong. Your my patient and..."

"You my therapist, I know but who cares." He said reaching for her hand.

"I care. This is my career we're talking about here and I don't want to be seen as unprofessional."

"No one would ever think that. Jordan you work harder and take your job more seriously than anyone I have ever met. You help people more than you know and I know cause I'm one of them, without you I would probably never walk again."

"That's not true you've been doing all the work." Without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll need the number of a new therapist." He said when he pulled away to look at her.

"What you don't want to work with me anymore?" She asked looking a little shocked.

"No I would love to continue working with you but I would much rather be dating you."

"You would?" She asked finally understand what he meant.

"Yes." He told her leaning over to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me but the next show is about to start, you'll need to clear out." A teenager said tapping her on the shoulder. They both laughed as they realized that the entire theater was empty.

"We better get outta here." She said grabbing her coat and purse and picking up the empty cup. She slung her purse over her shoulder as she made her way put of the aisle and Rafe followed.

Once they reached the lobby she tossed the cups in the trash and turned to him, "Why don't we go get something to eat at the Brady Pub?" He suggested not wanting the night to end so soon.

"Sure that sounds great." She said as they made their way to the van. She was nervous and she couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea. Sure she liked Rafe but she didn't have a very good reputation with men and she didn't think she could take being hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving at the Brady Pub they took a seat at the nearest table. The tables were set with a white table cloth and a single rose sat in the middle. She sat down in a seat across from Rafe.

He smiled at her as he reached for a menu and handed the other to her. "You know you don't have to be so nervous around me, I don't bite." He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"How did you know?"

"You haven't said a word since we left the theater and you've hardly looked at me since we kissed."

"Sorry...this is just the first date I've been on in a long time and..."

"I haven't been a date in a while either so I know what you mean. But we have been spending time together for a while now so there's no reason to be nervous around me."

A waitress came and took their drink order, "Christmas is coming up soon, have you put up a tree yet?" Rafe asked.

"No not yet I haven't really had the chance."

"But you are going to out one up right?"

"Yes of course. I've always loved Christmas, it's my favorite time of year."

"Was your family big on traditions?" 'Cause mine went all out at this time of year."

"Um...my parents died when I was young." She said looking down at the floor as she answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea. How old were you?"

"Nine but before that Christmas' were great. After they died it just wasn't the same but my grandma tried to make them special for me."

"Is your grandma still alive?"

"No she died last year."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"My grandma was an amazing woman. I love and miss her everyday." Rafe reached over and took her hand in his.

"You know you could always spend Christmas with me."

She smiled shyly, "I'll get back to you on that one." She said with a small smile.

"You better."

Just then their food came saving her from having to say anything more on the subject. She really wanted to spend Christmas with Rafe but they had just admitted their feelings for one another.

They both reached for the salt shaker at the same time causing their hands to touch. He didn't let her pull her hand back instead he grasped hers in his much larger one and held it there glancing up into her eyes.

Their eyes met and held, they just sat staring into each other's eyes until they were interrupted by the waitress asking if everything was alright. "Yes everything's perfect." Rafe responded smiling back at Jordan.

The rest of their meal they talked easily about anything and everything. When they had finished they ordered dessert even though Jordan didn't think she could eat another bite. "Come on we can share it." He told her with a grin.

They ended up splitting a chocolate lava cake that was to die for. She took a bite, "Oh my god this is so good." She said as he smiled and took a bite for himself. "See I told you."

"And you were right. When something is this good I guess you just make room."

"Did Jordan Ridgeway just admit that I was right?" Rafe asked joking with her.

"You might not hear it again so you better enjoy it." She said dropping the last forkful onto the tablecloth. "Oops." She said causing them both to laugh.

"Waste of a good dessert," He joked as she tried to clean it off.

Once their bill came Rafe insisted on paying and they grabbed their coats and headed outside. He said he wanted to take a walk with her now that he could again. "Ok but you have to let me know if you get tired." She said as he took her hand in his.

"I will now come on." He led her through the park just as the sun was beginning to set.

"I had a great time tonight." She said as they reached a park bench and sat down to watch the sunset together.

"Me too. So did you make your decision on whether or not you want to spend christmas with me?" He asked turning to look at her and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I would love to spend Christmas with you." She answered with a smile. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't say know. She really liked Rafe and wanted to be with him but with her past she knew that she had to be careful. He could never find out, never.

He could tell there was something else on her mind maybe something she wasn't want to talk about yet but he could be patient and he felt like she was finally beginning to open up a little and let him in. He didn't want to push, he hoped she would tell him when she was ready.


End file.
